


Ithaca

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 几乎可以当做原创来看的艾萨艾，田园小品，拖拖拉拉写了半个月终于潦草结束了。其实我更喜欢那个怅然若失的BE结尾，但我也明白那样不是大家想看到的，于是潦草地补上了尾声。
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Ithaca

Ithaca

一  
罗罗诺亚家的小儿子今天上前线去了，路飞骑着红色的自行车穿过凯撒大街，听见邻居米尔大娘和罗拉太太这样交谈。夏天的风是没有味道的，不像春天那样带着花的香味，也不像冬天弥漫刺鼻的薄荷味，夏天的风和空气不具有任何属性，或者说带着所有你自己独特的元素，路飞擤了擤鼻子，感觉黏黏糊糊的香草冰淇淋味道就肆意张狂地钻了进去。以前的夏天他总是会和艾斯一起骑车，他们红色和橘色的自行车叮叮当当的行驶在树影斑驳的凯撒大街上，在玛琪诺姐姐的小店里买两支香草冰淇淋，在融化的糖水把手搞得黏答答之前飞速吃完，而后骑着自行车到科尔波山山脚下的湖边，脱掉衣服赤身裸体地跳进冰凉的湖水里。

艾斯十七岁，黑色的自然卷发，柔顺地贴在额头两旁，他有一双迷人的下垂眼，可爱的小雀斑是对全校女生的大规模杀伤武器。他脱下教室里穿的雪白衬衫，露出小麦色的皮肤，快成年的男孩子肌肉紧实，介于成熟男人和少年之间恰到好处的线条，让十四岁瘦瘦小小的路飞又是嫉妒又是期盼。  
“艾斯，我长到十七岁的时候也会像你这样吗？”  
“说啥呢傻小子，你哥我是你想成就成得了的吗？”  
路飞气愤地往艾斯身上泼水，水珠在太阳底下闪闪发光。

路飞摇了摇头，这不是回忆的好时候。自从艾斯出征以后，他第一次觉得夏天原来如此漫长，漫长到无论做什么无法缓解无聊。甜蜜的香草冰淇淋不再美味，凉丝丝的湖水变得冷冰冰，蝉叫烦人的要死。他多想自己一下子就长大，长到十七岁，这样他就可以穿上那件崭新的军装，跟着大部队骄傲地在全镇逡巡。他还会领到一把亮闪闪的毛瑟枪，就像艾斯那把，棕色的木纹和弧度优美的枪托，让艾斯和自己都爱不释手。两个月前，艾斯领到新军装和枪不久，就火速奔赴战场。他们这个小镇，十六岁以上的男生都去了战场，除了路飞这种“毛还没长齐”的小男孩和女孩子们，学校空空荡荡没有几个人。甚至连女孩子都想尽办法上前线，路飞班上的娜美今天也和罗宾老师请教，怎样用医护兵的方式加入军队。

擦了擦额头上的汗水，路飞继续前进，他刚从邮局回来，还有一布袋的信要送达。  
刚从罗拉太太家出来，他下一封信是送给托尼大街的希鲁鲁克药房。午后的药方空无一日，只有风扇静静转着，希鲁鲁克药剂师趴在柜台后面打着瞌睡。  
路飞按了下前台的铃铛，清脆的声音把满脸涎水的希鲁鲁克药剂师吵醒了，他扶正歪歪扭扭的眼镜，终于看清了来客。  
“是你啊路飞小弟”  
“大叔中午好，有一封你的信”  
他从自己军绿色的布包里掏出一个信封，上边盖着军队的印章。  
希鲁鲁克当着路飞的面拆开了信件，只有短短两行字，很容易就看完了。已然白发入鬓的老药剂师捏了捏鼻子，长长的叹了口气，他用平静的语气回应路飞好奇的眼神。  
“看来我这个老头子，也要应征入伍了哩”  
“这可是好事啊，你为什么叹气呢？”  
“等你长大就懂了吧，唉，药房看来是要无限期停业了”  
路飞走之前拿了一颗老药剂师送的橘子糖，在口中酸酸甜甜的，路飞依然不知道为什么希鲁鲁克大叔会这么苦恼。  
“参军多酷啊，你说是吧乔巴？”  
乔巴只是一只不会说话的驯鹿，他拱了拱路飞的下巴，像是在回答这个问题。

红色的自行车继续飞驰在风车镇上，远处的山坡顶上，木制风车正吱吱呀呀转动着，恰好是东南风刮过，海洋给炎热的小镇带来了一丝湿气，可雅家漂亮的楼房出现在树林尽头的地方。  
“乌索普，要不要下来一起玩？”  
“诶诶诶，路飞你怎么来了？”  
坐在树枝上的长鼻子男孩，惊讶地看着自行车上的路飞，可雅房间的窗户敞开着，女孩正笑意盈盈地冲路飞招手。  
“下午好可雅，你今天感觉好点了吗？”  
“谢谢关心路飞，我今天感觉好多了，何况还有乌索普在”  
女孩脸红了红，路飞笑出了两排牙齿，长鼻子男孩乌索普从高高的树顶上跳了下来，他也冲可雅挥了挥手，便轻车熟路地跨坐到红色自行车的后座。  
“可雅，有你管家梅利的包裹，你帮我给他一下”  
小小的油纸包裹穿过打开的窗户完好无损的落到了可雅手里，她点点头，目送自行车叮铃铃地消失在了拐角。

“下一家是谁啊？”  
“前面左转，是斯摩格中将的加急信”  
斯摩格中将在半年前还是位现役海军将领，如今正在家养伤，他是整个镇子里除了卡普将军之外最让镇民敬佩的人，只是他是个老烟枪，吞云吐雾孩子们被呛得咳嗽不止。但路飞很喜欢他，因为他总会摸着路飞和乌索普的头，善意地听他们讲想上战场的愿望，然后给他们两个铜板去街角小店里买块牛奶糖。  
“下午好草帽中士，长鼻子下士，今天也请注意骑行安全”  
男孩们像模像样地回应斯摩格中将的敬礼，偷偷憋笑不让中将发现自己穿反浴衣的事实。

傍晚的太阳奄奄一息的挂在天边，橘红色的天空像是有人挤出了一整管颜料。路飞推着车和乌索普一起走在防洪坡上，被染成红色的海浪不死心地敲打着嶙峋巨石。  
“路飞，你哥哥有给你写信吗？”  
“没有呢，我今天送了二十几封信和六个包裹，就是没有艾斯的”  
“嗐，别担心伙计，想必他正在努力作战呢，可能没时间写信吧”  
“应该是吧，艾斯就是个神经大条的家伙”  
他们抬起头，幻想艾斯和索隆那群大他们一些的幸运儿，挥舞自己的枪奋勇杀敌的样子。

二  
战场的气味无比复杂，艾斯头一次痛恨起自己过分灵敏的鼻子。漆黑的夜晚，艾斯只能看见身边战友亮晶晶的眼睛，他们一小队人身上沾满泥浆，正匍匐爬行在好似看不见镜头的原野上。旁边堆满了白天死在枪炮下的尸体，战友的、敌人的，发出冲天的腐臭味，乌鸦在他们头上盘旋鸣叫。  
-路飞，其实打仗一点也不酷。  
艾斯想好了给弟弟第一封信的开头，可惜他身上并没有带笔。  
短促的蟋蟀叫声，艾斯知道这是“继续前进”的信号。但还没等他们爬出多远，一颗燃烧弹就急促爆破在他们中间，耳边传来机枪隆隆的轰鸣，敌军已经发现了他们的踪迹。  
“士兵们，和我一起冲吧！”  
士官长的怒吼盖过了炮弹爆炸，艾斯举起自己心爱的毛瑟枪往前冲去，哒哒几声响，士官长鲜红的脑浆喷到了他鼻子上。

浓稠的脑浆停留在鼻尖的奇异感觉，好几天都挥之不去，他们小队失败的突袭并没有影响我军胜利的脚步。艾斯活了下来，只不过肩部中弹颤颤巍巍地躺在简陋的战地医院里。  
“差那么几厘米你就要截肢了，为自己的幸运祈祷吧，士兵”  
马尔科大夫一丝不苟地记录着，周围叽叽喳喳都是声音。  
“那医生，我什么时候可以重新上战场？”  
“能侥幸活下来就不错了，士兵。我钦佩你的勇敢，但也要珍惜这来之不易的生命”  
马尔科大夫帮艾斯调整好靠背的角度，脚步不停地观察下一位患者。

“喂，你也是科尔波山那边的吗？”  
艾斯临床的金发男生问道，艾斯转头，一抹阳光透过模糊的玻璃窗射进他眼睛里。  
“是，我是”  
他终于看清了那个小伙子的模样，细碎的头发遮住了左半边脸，细皮嫩肉的一看就是个小白脸，他是来演戏还是来打仗的？这是艾斯对萨博不怎么好的第一印象。金发男生对他不屑的目光视若无睹，友好地寒暄。  
“好巧，我也是科尔波山来的，我叫萨博，很高兴认识你。”  
“艾斯”  
桀骜不驯的黑发青年敷衍回应，他闭上眼睛，似乎不打算继续这场谈话。萨博尴尬地笑了笑，捋了捋遮住丑陋烧伤疤痕的头发，也闭上眼睛养神。

不过那天晚上他们就熟络了起来，起因是跟路飞约好的那该死的信，从不认真听讲的艾斯毫不意外地忘记了尸体的拼写方式。  
“corpse，尸体的单词”  
金发小子凑过头去指导，甚至还在空中比划了两下写法。艾斯惭愧地道了声谢，继续和他那封缠人的信作斗争。  
“那个请问，我们现在在的可可亚西村该怎么写？”  
“Cocoyasi Village，离科尔波山可有好几百英里呢。”  
“谢谢你”  
-我临床的萨博是个好小子，他也是科尔波山的人。这是艾斯给路飞写的第一封信的结尾。

萨博家里很有钱很有地位，但他爸妈是两个讨厌鬼，这是艾斯在他们认识第十天的时候知道的情报。对面和他一样大喇喇坐在田埂上毫无风度啃野兔腿的金发青年是个贵族，大概鬼都不信。  
“所以我就，离家出走，emm，上战场了，咳咳咳咳咳”   
一边说话一边吃东西的下场就是噎着，接过艾斯递来的水，萨博感激地把吃了一半的兔腿塞进了艾斯手里。艾斯嫌弃地看了一眼，还是怕浪费的继续吃了，萨博盯着他狼吞虎咽的场景，发出愤怒的哀嚎：  
“我没叫你吃啊混蛋”

吃饱喝足了就想睡觉，其实艾斯吃到一半就困了，萨博那并不精彩的故事让他强撑困意捱到消灭了完整的一只兔子。他俩躺在树下，潇洒地打盹，病号不需要冲锋陷阵的感觉可真好。胸膛起伏，受伤的肩胛还在隐隐作痛，但那痛意提醒艾斯自己还活着。阖上眼睛，好像就回到了风车镇，他和路飞骑着自行车在凯撒大街飞驰，零零零零，单车的铃铛撞击。他看见了森林深处金碧辉煌的大宅子，有个金色头发的小男孩站在门口迎接他们……  
“艾斯，醒醒，天要黑了”  
艾斯揉了揉眼睛，似乎还沉浸在那个熟悉又遥远的梦里。

三  
“……所以，我现在正在可可亚西村养伤，不知道什么时候能重回战场。但好在我没有什么事，还活着。我临床的萨博是个好小子，他也是科尔波山的人。”  
路飞把那封信念了一遍又一遍，念到连信纸都变得皱皱巴巴，达旦三番两次想用美食收买路飞，好把信收到自己的剪报集里，都被路飞残忍地拒绝了。这小子真的长大了，连肉都贿赂不了了，可怜的达旦拖着地板，在心里哀叹。  
“达旦，可可亚西村在哪里啊，离我们这里远吗？”  
“小子你问我不如自己看地图”  
“你别抽烟，呛死人了，我们的地图在哪里？”  
“地图，我可没有这玩意”  
把烟灰抖落在地板上再用拖把扫去，怪不得家里就没有干净的时候。  
“那我出门一趟！”   
路飞拿着信冲着家门，无视了身后达旦的喊叫。  
“你小子记得去邮局干活啊”

红色的自行车像风一样，飞速驶到了贝鲁梅尔的橘子园门口，诺琪高姐姐正在橘子树前修建枝丫。路飞打了个招呼，就随手把自行车停在了门口，直直往园子里跑了过去。院中央，橘色头发的女孩正在画着她的世界地图，贝鲁梅尔停下手中的活计，捣了捣旁若无人的娜美。  
“女孩，你的好伙伴路飞来了”  
被打断的娜美皱起了眉头，把画废的纸团成一团丢到了桌子下面，她盛气凌人地问道，有什么事，草帽小子。  
路飞脱下他那顶宝贝的帽子，很谦恭地说出请求，能不能借我看看你的地图册。娜美点点头，把手边那本厚厚的黑色册子递给了他。  
“你看，我们现在在这里，科尔波山的东南方，翻过山就是高镇首都，你哥哥在这个方向”  
娜美细长的手指在光滑的图册上滑出好长一截，最终停在西北方某个地点，可可亚西村，哥亚王国和邻国交界的地方，也是战争最激烈的地区。  
“路飞，你觉得我们会赢吗？”  
娜美压低了声音小声问道，身边的草帽小子还是一脸傻样地笑着。  
“当然会啊，艾斯可厉害了，他在我们肯定能赢。而且他还遇见了一个和他一样厉害的家伙”  
娜美为路飞的粗神经扼腕，曾经当过兵的贝鲁梅尔却意外地站在了路飞这边。  
“路飞说得对，我们肯定能赢。来，喝杯我贝鲁梅尔牌鲜榨的果汁吧，来庆祝即将来到的胜利！”

那天下午路飞和乌索普在科尔波山下的湖边打水漂玩，满满一包信件被路飞遗忘在他漂亮的自行车袋子里。  
“昨天我终于收到了艾斯的信”  
“嗯，他怎么样，有把对面打得落花流水吗？”  
“那肯定，但他自己也受伤了，现在正在养伤。他还说他遇到了一个叫萨博的家伙，也是科尔波山的人”  
“萨博，萨博，没听过名字啊”  
“你怎么可能认识科尔波山所有人”  
石子在湖面连续跳跃了七下，才不死心地沉入水中，这是路飞有史以来最高的记录。但他还没来得及欢呼，乌索普的石子就更胜一筹地跃起八下，在路飞石子终点的后方缓缓落进湖中，形成漂亮的涟漪。  
“你耍赖，为什么每次都是你赢”  
“那是因为你没有本大爷厉害”  
长鼻子男孩得意叉腰，却被草帽小子毫不留情地推进了水里。

和乌索普玩的太过火全身都湿透了，路飞就穿着湿漉漉的衣服送剩下来的信。斯摩格中将收拾行李准备重回战场了、蕾玖姐姐给心爱的弟弟寄来了明信片、罗宾老师订购的博物杂志被路飞塞在包的最底部，拿出来时已经惨不忍睹……艾斯第二封信快点来该多好，在夜晚入睡前，路飞不禁这样想。

四  
同队的斯库亚德因为伤势过重被迫回家养伤，他走的时候艾斯和萨博正好在草地上打牌。斯库亚德凶巴巴的脸因为悲伤愧疚之类情感皱成一团，有那么几分滑稽的效果，他攥着纽盖特将军的衣领，哭得撕心裂肺。拐杖被他甩到了一边，空荡荡的右腿，让艾斯的眼睛都被刺痛了。  
“不许哭，斯库亚德二等兵，你已经完成了自己的使命，是时候把包袱交给我们了”  
斯库亚德抹了抹眼泪，在护士的搀扶下离开了医院。茫茫的一片芒草田，他俩的身影很快就消失不见。

艾斯和萨博站起来向将军敬礼，纽盖特雪白的胡须遮盖了向下的嘴角。  
“好好养伤，士兵”  
将军挥了挥手，钻进了黑色的小轿车里，车迅疾驶去，扬起的烟尘把他俩的扑克吹落一地。艾斯和萨博一起捡着沾了泥灰的扑克，静默不语。斯库亚德离去时的表情和在空气中晃荡的裤脚构成了世上最恐怖的画面，他们十七岁的心脏被某种不可名状的情绪堵塞，半晌也无法恢复。  
“我们什么时候能回到战场上呢”  
萨博摸了摸自己受伤的右上臂，层层叠叠的绷带下是蓄势待发的力量，疼痛却有力，似乎能提着他那把枪，把敌军十五人的小队全数歼灭。  
“马尔科大夫说不要着急，妈的，怎么能不着急。我今天听说2营的维吉尔上士被手榴弹炸死了，我们曾经一起在拿哈那受训。他们根本不明白我们的心情，战友都在战场上流血牺牲，我们却在这里打牌”  
萨博拾起那张鬼牌，穿着夸张的红鼻子小丑对着他桀桀笑着。萨博轻轻叹了口气，我军的飞机从他们头顶滑过，向远方敌军的阵营进发。

-路飞，我现在每天都闲得发慌，我很想快点回到战场，萨博也是。我想我们很快就能继续战斗，你要照顾好自己，我会经常给你写信。  
“萨博，你要不要也给我弟弟写点东西，反正你也没有可以写信的对象。”  
在晚上煤油灯点起来的时候，是医院约定俗成的家书时光，病伤号们默契地掏出信纸和笔，沙沙地给自己远在故乡的家人朋友和爱人写信。每当这种时候，萨博总是置身事外的那个，他被父母赶出家门，自然无人可诉。金发青年眼睛里淡淡的忧伤，被艾斯敏感地捕捉到了。萨博有些讶异，但更多的感激涌上心头，他眼眶微微发红，许久才点了点头。  
-路飞你好，我是你哥哥艾斯的战友萨博，很高兴给你写信，希望你在家乡一切安好。请你放心你哥哥艾斯，他现在和我在一起，我会照顾好他……  
萨博娟秀的字迹和艾斯歪歪扭扭的笔迹排成两行，泾渭分明地存在在一张纸上。  
“喂，到底谁照顾谁？明明是我照顾你”  
“呸，这两天的兔子皮都是谁剥的？”  
“那兔子还是我烤的！”  
两个年轻人吵吵闹闹的声音响彻在医院大楼里，引发了其他人不满的侧目。

艾斯和萨博悠闲自在的烤兔子时光并没有持续太长时间，因为前线战事焦灼，战地医院被迫从可可亚西村迁移至三十里外的克沙镇。浩浩荡荡的大部队行进在看不到尽头的芒草地上，芒草足有半个人高，绒毛刮擦在他们的裤腿上，使行进更显艰难。艾斯和萨博的伤势较轻，被安排走在队伍的最后头。时隔多日他俩终于又拿到了自己阔别已久的毛瑟枪，还有一把簇新的好刀，是从敌军阵营收缴来的新式武器。艾斯兴奋地砍着脚边的芒草，锋利的刀锋过处，露出一排突兀的凹起。  
“艾斯，也给我玩玩呗”  
“没门儿，这是纽盖特将军特意赏给我这个勇敢士兵的。你勇敢吗？你配得上它吗？”  
艾斯回想起将军慈祥英武的脸，心里满是得意。  
“小气鬼”  
萨博做了个鬼脸，转身继续赶路。夏天的风穿过原野，他原本遮住脸颊的头发被风吹到了另一边，怵目惊心的烧伤痕迹就那样赤裸裸地暴露出来。  
“萨博，我一直都想问，你脸上的疤是怎么回事？” 艾斯挥了挥刀收进了刀鞘里，非常认真地问旁边的伙伴。  
“你把刀给我玩玩我就告诉你”  
“喏，我本来就打算给你了”  
脱掉背在身上的背带，艾斯那把宝贝的军刀轻飘飘地落到了萨博手里。  
“就是，小时候遇到了一些事呗，不过我不太记得了，问我爸妈他们也不说。啧，真是好刀“  
又一排无辜的芒草成为了好刀的刀下亡魂。  
艾斯耸了耸肩，感觉自己脑子里有一部分东西好像突然松动了，但那部分太过于冥顽不化根深蒂固，只裂了一个小小的缝却依然无法窥得全貌。算了，应该也不是什么重要的事情，艾斯这样想道。  
“唉，好想用这把刀对敌啊，那感觉一定很棒。”  
萨博把刀还给艾斯，两个无聊试刀的年轻人已经被大部队拉出了一大截距离。拔足狂追的时候，一大朵云遮蔽了太阳，他俩的影子就这样潜伏进了云的影子里，乌泱泱的一群野鸭子，从旁边的水池惊飞而起，两个十七岁的少年放肆笑着奔跑在芒草地里，似乎那片田野没有终点。

五  
-你哥哥艾斯和我现在正在克沙镇停留，马尔科大夫说我们的伤还有半个月就可以好全，那时候我们就可以回归战场了。  
“这就是萨博信的所有内容。”   
路飞合上信纸，抬头看向一脸期待的达旦和露玖。艾斯自从发现萨博是个爱唠叨的家伙，乐得自在越写越少，他俩每天呆在一起，所有的情况汇报都成了萨博一个人的工作，起初艾斯还会装模作样的写上两句，越到后面就越懒，变成了萨博一个人的独角戏。他漂亮的字迹在信纸上流过，清晰得每个人都可以看明白。  
-萨博的字比艾斯好看多了，艾斯的字我有时候都认不出来。  
路飞开始怀疑艾斯突然不再动笔就是自己这句话的原因。

“艾斯那家伙就没想过我们也想看看他的笔迹吗？”  
露玖生气地皱了皱鼻子，和艾斯如出一辙的小雀斑让路飞感到无比亲切。  
“算啦，他和萨博在一起就说明安然无事嘛”  
“战争快点结束他们就能回来了，别担心露玖。”  
“你们不知道艾斯那性格就和他爸爸一模一样，我就是担心啊……”  
艾斯的亲生父亲是位远洋船长，大大咧咧粗枝大叶，在艾斯出生后也没有收敛半分自己的冒险心，三天两头往外边跑，让露玖十分头大。  
“我看萨博的性格挺靠谱的，应该能帮忙关照着”  
路飞点点头，穿上他的鞋子跑出了家门，今天忙碌的小邮递员依然有很多封信件需要送达。

学校放暑假了，他送信员的工作从课余兼职变成了一周无歇。路飞是顶他哥哥的班，镇上所有人都知道这点。在战争年代，这种事情并不稀奇，大男孩们背着枪上了战场，他们的弟弟妹妹小小的身子代替了哥哥们，在各种地方劳碌着。

邮局里阿健正在给信封盖戳，非常时期，雪花一样多的信件流走在前线和后方，像是穿梭不停的蚂蚁，维系战士与故乡那点脆弱的联系。  
“路飞你来了，今天这堆就拜托你了”  
阿健指了指柜台旁边堆成小山丘的信件，那数量让路飞有点眼花，地址栏上密密麻麻的字母在他的眼前打着转儿。他其实不想送信，比起把那一封封或装着好消息或坏消息的信投递到别人的邮箱里，他还是更喜欢和乌索普去湖边扔石子，但他没办法拒绝。军绿色的布包被装的鼓鼓囊囊，那个布包是艾斯走之前留给他的。听说军队的包都是这个颜色，便宜了你小子，穿着崭新军服的艾斯，笑出一排整齐的牙齿，厚颜无耻地惋惜他失去的军绿色斜挎包。

路飞背着如今已是他的所有物的背包，长腿疯狂踩着踏板，给米尔大娘的邮件是黑色信封包裹着的，已经经验丰富的邮递员自然知道这是什么意思。果不其然，当看到信封的一刹那，头发斑白的米尔大娘就哭泣着跌坐在了门口，痛苦地撕扯自己的白发——那是一封讣告。  
路飞不自在地挠了挠头，他十四岁空落落的大脑组织不出一句完整的句子来安慰哭得撕心裂肺的大娘，他只是扶了扶自己的草帽帽檐，微微示意。脚踏车轮子骨碌碌地滚动在石子路上，草帽小子想起米尔大娘的孙子卡布林队长，他黑黑瘦瘦的，是个不怎么爱讲话的人。米尔大娘做的肉派总是香喷喷，路飞不明白为什么做饭这么好吃这么善良的米尔大娘会遇到这种事。

“乌索普，你说这世上好人为什么也会受苦呢？”  
圆形的鹅卵石被丢人水中，深绿色的湖水贱出的水花却是透明的。乌索普在河滩上摸索着石子，心不在焉地回答：  
“大概上帝那天没戴眼镜吧”  
“你真的相信有上帝吗？罗杰和香克斯都说这世界上没有什么神”  
“呸呸呸，话不能乱讲，我妈妈说我们要对不能确定的事物有颗敬畏之心。”  
胆小的长鼻子男孩扔开石子，使劲往地上唾了几下，那是妈妈教他说错话的弥补方式。路飞耸了耸肩，把手里的石头丢进了湖里。神要么经常忘带眼镜要么根本就不存在，米尔大娘的痛苦大概来源于此。

香克斯送他的帽子有些旧了，红色的带子已经有点褪色，路飞摸着稻草毛糙的表面，意识有些飘远。香克斯是罗杰船上的水手，他们的帆船曾经跨越过世界上每一片大洋，踏足人迹罕至的岛屿，找寻不为人知的珍稀物种。在战争开始之前，像罗杰和香克斯一样成为顶厉害的探险家，曾经是路飞的第一梦想。但罗杰大叔是个不靠谱的无政府主义者，即使小路飞并不能清晰明白这个拗口的词语是什么意思，他也依旧明白了艾斯对自己父亲的鄙夷之情。  
“我为什么要为这个混蛋政府打仗，打完这场还有下一场，永无止境的战争。”  
罗杰大叔最后一次离开前，在港口对失望至极的儿子这样说道。他潇洒地冲路飞招手作别，香克斯亮黄色的帽子被甩到了路飞手上。  
“路飞，下次我们回来的时候你要和我们一起啊！”  
红头发的青年摇摇自己的手臂，帆船驮着伟大的冒险家们驶离了海岸。艾斯愤恨地跺了下脚，小声咒骂着自己的逃兵父亲。  
“路飞，你千万不要学他们这帮胆小鬼，什么男子汉的浪漫是航海探险，男子汉的浪漫明明是为国争光。”  
戴着香克斯草帽的路飞点点头，既然艾斯这样说那准没错，他心里排名第一的梦想就悄悄变成了当兵打仗。特别是艾斯那把闪亮亮的毛瑟枪出现在他眼前时，他更确信了从军是世界上最酷的事儿，和自己破破烂烂的帽子比起来，还是笔挺的军装与漂亮的枪械更吸引人。但无论是航海还是作战都远比送信有趣，路飞哀嚎了一声，终于又想起了他满满当当的布包。

黑色的信封是讣告、白色的信封是普通信件、带着红边是来自远方的明信片，还有七七八八的包裹杂物，路飞已经把邮局的一切了然于胸。他披挂上岗以来，还没有犯过一次错误，骄傲的小邮递员骑着车游走在风车镇的大街上。夏日时光，镇上稀稀落落没有几个人，罗宾老师坐在银杏树下读着她的博物杂志，那本可怜的书被路飞弄得皱皱巴巴。  
“罗宾小姐下午好” 路飞有些心虚地打招呼  
“啊啦，小送信员下午好啊，今天真热呢”  
“是的老师，有你的信”  
谢天谢地，是白色信封。  
路飞紧张地望着优雅的女教师撕开信封，抽出那张薄薄的纸。  
“窥探别人隐私可不好哦小送信员”  
女教师虽然这么教训自己的学生，却还是满足十四岁男生旺盛的好奇心。  
“我们获得了历史性的胜利，战线从可可亚西村推进到了十里以外的威士忌山峰，如果不出意外的话，你哥哥就要回家了呢”

如果战争结束了自己的梦想该怎么办，我是不是一辈子也没办法那么酷了。晚餐桌上的草帽小子，开始思考起这个让人为难的问题，既想要艾斯快点回来却又想亲身拥有一把威风凛凛的毛瑟枪，两个愿望正在他的大脑里摔跤，漫长的思索使碟子里的肉羹变得索然无味。路飞怀疑，今天的神也没戴眼镜。

六  
艾斯承认这种事情很奇怪，又舒服又奇怪，萨博修长的手指在他的阴茎上撸动着，富有节奏的韵律就像那人在弹奏柴可夫斯基钢琴曲。萨博这小子不愧是贵族出生的，连干这档子事都有种说不出的优雅。被自己想法羞耻到的艾斯涨红了脸，白色的精液全数射到了萨博手里。

事情的起因是一周以前，他们的医院在克沙镇废弃的教堂里安定下来，病患们好奇或麻木地迎接一个陌生的新环境。3营的小队也在此处安营扎寨，在战场上九死一生的士兵们在空荡荡的小镇里享受难得的惬意时光。  
夏日，莺飞草长，克沙镇旁边是一片麦田，因为炮火纷飞而逃难的主人们显然忘记了它们的存在，饱满的麦穗下垂着，在阳光下闪着金子般的光。3营的萨奇上校会指挥他们去割麦子，反正放在那也是浪费，不如充公上缴国家，萨奇理直气壮地说着。金灿灿的麦粒被抖落到地上，让艾斯恍惚间觉得自己在千里之外的故乡，风车镇的麦田和夕阳，就和克沙镇一模一样。  
收获间隙，3营的老蔡会拿出他未婚妻的的照片端详着，像是在惋惜那场没能及时举行的婚礼。老蔡的未婚妻是位美丽的黑发女孩，晶亮的眸子，对着镜头笑得纯真可爱。老蔡那个五大三粗的汉子竟然有位如此迷人的未婚妻，是那段时间驻扎在克沙镇的士兵间最广为流传的话题。这也是难免，一群血气方刚的年轻小伙子，在难熬的军中时光里，最常谈论的无非是那些远在他乡的漂亮姑娘。比如女明星辛朵莉，她的写真集在整个3营和驻地医院里流行着，甚至一张糖果盒大小的杂志附赠卡片，都被炒到了天价。至于你问年轻士兵们要这些照片做什么，似乎不是该在这里回答的问题了。

到了晚上，艾斯和萨博耳边都是战友们粗重的喘气声，臊得他俩耳根发红，只能悄悄窝在被子里装睡。往往是一场春梦，却只能在早上清醒时随便撸两把草草了事。  
“艾斯，你有那个过吗？”  
萨博有些羞惭地在某天早上这样问道，他的手上似乎还沾染着精液滑腻腻的腥臊触感。  
“啊那个，你呢？”  
艾斯红着脸把问题推回给提问者，他挠了挠头，不自在地把脸别到了另一边。  
“我……我没有”  
“哈哈哈原来你小子竟然是个雏儿”  
“闭、闭嘴，你难道不是吗”  
“……我是”  
两个面红耳赤的小士兵，开始后悔起谈论这个羞耻的话题。八月的太阳已经裹挟着秋日的懒意，他俩坐在田埂上看着收割完毕的麦田，一茬茬的残梗硬戳戳地扎在地里，半晌无言，只有风沙沙吹过。  
“你说那个是什么滋味呢？”  
“不知道”  
“不管了，我搞到了两支圣白杨香烟，你要不要尝一口”  
萨博划燃火柴，廉价烟的气味飘荡在他们中间，呛得没有完全习惯尼古丁刺激的两个少年不停咳嗽。他们不知道性爱的滋味，但毫无疑问烟草的滋味可不怎么样。虽然并不喜欢，艾斯还是强迫自己深深吸了一口，这是大人的味道，和彩色裸女画报、伏特加与威士忌、脏话与黄段子一样，是成人生活的一部分，他想成为大人，就是如此简单。

好像就是从那天开始，他俩开始了不为人知的互帮互助，总是默契地在傍晚时分一个眼色示意，树林灌木丛簌簌作响，两个人在无聊的饭后时间消失那么一小会儿，短暂地没有其他人注意到。萨博很白，白的像冬天里下的第一场雪，艾斯盯着萨博汗津津的鼻尖，有片刻的入迷。萨博擦了擦沾满对方体液的手，奇怪地在呆愣的艾斯眼前挥了挥。  
“你怎么了”  
回答他的是对方热乎乎的嘴唇，艾斯想不明白他为什么要亲萨博，他事后痛骂了无数次自己的鬼迷心窍，但在那个让人心醉的傍晚，他就是那样做了。他十七岁火烫的心脏驱动着他这样做，他想吻萨博，很想很想，没有来由也不需要解释，两个人的唇就这样碰到了一起。大脑一片空白，背后山毛榉刺刺拉拉的树干硌得人头皮发麻，萨博没有反抗。他有点傻，不知道对面这个人是什么意思，难道好兄弟之间也包括亲吻这个环节吗？  
最后不知道谁先停下动作，两个人涨红着脸气喘吁吁，面面相觑最后却选择了沉默。他们在回到医院的时候没有交谈，连入睡前的晚安也没有说出口。  
那天晚上，艾斯梦里的性感女郎转过身，却是穿着礼服的萨博，早上醒来，被子濡湿一片。

但尴尬的气氛没有持续太久，第二天清晨他们又恢复了原来的样子，百无聊赖地在树下打牌。萨博连赢三把，骗走了艾斯口袋里所有烟丝。明明伤势已经好全了，却还是不能上战场，这让他们的心情有些郁闷。  
“早上好，士兵们”  
萨奇上校走到他们跟前，身边是戴着口罩的马尔科大夫。  
“上校早上好”  
艾斯和萨博起身敬礼，却被上校示意坐下，他和马尔科也坐到了石头上，棕色头发的面容可掬的上校缓缓开口：  
“艾斯一等兵，萨博一等兵，我已经向马尔科大夫询问过，你们的伤应该已经好的差不多了。我现在就是想问你们愿不愿意加入我的部队，三天后奔赴大前方？”  
“当然要！”  
他们异口同声回答道，甚至恨不得在上校面前翻几个跟头，好证明自己已然安然无恙。

七  
-路飞，我和你哥哥艾斯要跟随萨奇上校的部队回归战场，我们已经等不及大展身手了。你在家里要照顾好露玖和达旦，这是艾斯嘱托的。还有，我们今天“打架”，艾斯打输了（字迹模糊并有一道划痕）。。路飞你不要听萨博乱讲，我们是平局，是平局……  
终于看到艾斯歪斜却亲切的字迹，担心已久的露玖很是开心，她亲自下厨做了一道茄汁焗虾，把路飞的小肚皮撑得圆滚滚的。

小邮递员骑车路过村外的麦田，东吉特大叔一家正在收麦子，夏末的风车镇，到处都是收获的景象。人们忙碌着，为即将到来的八月祭做准备，即使在战时，这也是一年难得一见的大日子。路飞想到今年会是第一个不和艾斯一起过的八月祭，在艾斯走的这短短半年时光里，他体会到了好多个第一次：没有艾斯在身边的第一次。第一个没有艾斯的夏天，就这样转瞬即逝了，即使路飞无数次觉得这夏日时光实在是太过漫长，却还是像曾经的每个夏天一样，稍纵即逝。路飞习惯了没有艾斯的日子，他红色的自行车，孤独地飞驰在路上。

希鲁鲁克药剂师在两周前离开了小镇，坐着火车去了远方的战场。他的药房紧闭着大门，上面绞着一把黑漆漆的大锁。在走之前，希鲁鲁克医生把药房后面马厩的钥匙交给了路飞，说是马厩，养的却是一只驯鹿，蓝色鼻子的驯鹿。希鲁鲁克大叔过去在北方打仗的时候救治的驯鹿幼崽，不知怎么就赖上了他，甚至跟着他来到了风车镇。药剂师给它起名乔巴，这是他的小儿子。  
路飞梳理着乔巴厚厚的皮毛，眼神有些飘远，今天邮局又收到了一个黑色的信封，像是死神寄来的快件。阿健欲言又止地看着把那堆信装进口袋的路飞，到最后还是什么也没有说。那辆轻盈的脚踏车在一瞬间变得沉重无比，在短短一个月时间里，这样的信已经寄来了六封。路飞像逃跑一样躲到马厩里，乔巴身上热腾腾的温度稍微抚慰了他乱七八糟的心情。乔巴用鼻子拱了拱路飞的下巴，这是不会说话的驯鹿安慰人的方式。被驯鹿毛弄得咯咯发笑，路飞摸了摸乔巴的毛茸茸的头，轻轻说了句谢谢。

他把黑色信封偷偷塞进了信箱里，没有像以前一样按门铃把那封信亲手转交，每个收到黑色信封的人都是那样难过，或者哭得声嘶力竭或者凄惶地犹如掉队孤雁。他们眼神里如出一辙的巨大痛苦摧折着路飞的心，他和乌索普插科打诨，在水边打水漂、帮离去的希鲁鲁克医生照顾他留下的驯鹿乔巴、帮露玖和达旦去除马铃薯的皮……所有的所有也不能缓解半分和同情如影随形的恐慌，他害怕某年某月某日，他手上那封沉甸甸的信封，上面写的是自己家的地址。他和镇上每个人都是如此熟悉啊，米尔大娘会送他好吃的肉派，希鲁鲁克药剂师的橘子糖总是那样甜，但也正是他，骑着闪亮的红色自行车，送去那些坏消息。  
“罗宾小姐明明说战争快要结束了，为什么玛莉小姐的未婚夫还会去世呢？”   
玛莉小姐是镇上的护士，她的未婚夫朱迪在一年前上了战场。当路飞拿到那封讣告时，脑海中晕晕乎乎都是玛莉小姐笑嘻嘻的样子，她是个温柔可亲的护士，在她柔软的手下，连打针这件事也变得不再可怕。那时候，朱迪总会来医院门口接她，他俩手挽手走在香波地大街上，和来往的每个人打招呼。  
“战争死人是件很正常的事情吧” 可雅抱着膝盖哀伤说道 “玛莉小姐知道我想成为医生之后给我送了好多医学方面的书，为什么偏偏是她遇到这种事情”  
“唉，打仗就是这么可怕的事情，谁都有可能死掉，不管是小兵还是将军”  
“……不，艾斯肯定不会死的，他答应过我了，萨博肯定也不会”  
他们三个人静默不语，树叶被风吹着哗哗啦啦，明明是夏末却让路飞全身发冷。

如今的路飞，担心总是双倍的，他知道达旦和露玖大概也是如此。他会偶尔幻想萨博是什么样的，从只言片语里，他猜萨博是个温和斯文的人，不像艾斯那样粗野，还总是凶巴巴地对自己，萨博就像冬天的炉火，暖暖和和的，像是只要他写下一切安好的碎语，那就一定会实现一样。  
-八月祭就要到了，我和露玖一起从市场买回来最大的一个南瓜，可惜你没有口福了。  
想了想，路飞又加上最后一句。  
-艾斯，你千万不要死了，你和萨博都要好好的，早点回家。

八  
战场的风都变得凝滞了，裹挟着血腥气从不远处飘到了壕沟里，肥硕的老鼠在壕沟中穿梭，觊觎着士兵口袋里那点可怜的粮食。如果在不久以前，萨博大概会皱着眉头离他们远远的，他的生活本不存在老鼠、煤灰和干涩的面包，那些本离他很远很远，但时过境迁，他却早已习惯了这些。  
艾斯和萨博跟着萨奇上校的小队在四天前进驻了西线，小队一共二十个人，大多是和他们年纪相仿的男孩。一群同龄人没过几日便十分熟悉，嘻嘻哈哈地从克沙镇，扛着他们收获的那满满几袋麦种磨成的面粉，志得意满的回归前线。但多日的休憩让他们忘记了，深峻的战壕容不下半点笑声，即使你用最大的分贝狂笑不歇，那动静依然会被轰鸣的炮火掩盖，像坠入深海的石子，静静的，被它吞噬。

萨博挤在战壕的凹陷处写信，他的信纸和笔都沾满了滑腻腻的泥水。下雨了，让驻地的状况更加糟糕，到处都有塌方和士兵的呻吟。萨奇正指挥着士兵们进行下一次突击，这里的夜太黑了，黑到连月亮都不肯光临，他们像是被抛离到了另外一个世界，那里没有光没有花也没有准确的明天。萨博只能在白天写信，他把信纸和笔藏在内衣口袋里，一旦有空就拿出来写一写。他和艾斯很少说话，即使每次战斗的时候他们之间的距离似乎不超过五十米，萨博却依然没有时间和艾斯说话。他们在炮火纷飞中对视一眼，便一起冲进了隆隆烟尘里。手榴弹和机枪子弹在他们耳边炸开，耳朵里嗡嗡的充满了不和谐的声音，这世界并不在他们把握之中，甚至连性命都不握在自己手里。  
起码这一刻，命运女神还眷顾着他们，他们还能活着分食一罐从敌人那抢来的咸肉罐头。战线往前推进了七十码，这是历史性的胜利。艾斯觉得他们每天都在经历着“历史性”胜利，一个接一个好消息从大嗓门的布兰纽准将的口中喷出来，通过低劣的扩音喇叭，叽叽喳喳地传到了他们鼓膜里。但艾斯感受不到半点胜利的滋味，他身边的人在一个接一个死去，战壕外疮痍的泥地里躺着一具又一具尸体，萨尔斯卡的肠子从他破裂的肚腹里噗嗤嗤地流出来，鲜艳的色彩像曾经士官长的脑浆一样，血红的小鸟在艾斯眼球上舞动、旋转，最后被冲天的炮火击碎。他大脑像蘑菇云炸开，混沌的没办法掌控一丁点实感。  
咸肉罐头防腐剂的味道，刺激但让人清醒，艾斯和萨博终于稍微从那轻飘飘的状态中恢复，他俩坐在湿淋淋的沙袋上，几天没换的衣服散发冲天的臭气。幸好不久前下过的倾盆大雨，堑壕里复杂的臭味才稍稍中和了些许。萨博掏出那封因为雨水而软绵绵的信，铅笔的字迹被晕染一片，模模糊糊无法清晰辨认。  
“你看你还要给路飞露玖他们加上点什么内容吗”  
艾斯读着那封信，突然就忘记了他想和萨博说些什么，他们已经将近一周没有好好讲过话了。

-我和艾斯已经回到了战场，这里的空气实在谈不上好，想念科尔波山的清清河水，以及即将到来的八月祭。我想起这回事是因为萨尔斯卡，你应该还记得我们提起过他，他是我们新队伍的一员，红色头发圆鼻头的小伙子，爱笑也擅长唱歌。他在担架上和我喃喃提起如果能再过一次八月祭就好了，说完这句话不久，他就死了。

艾斯顿了顿，梗着声音回答：  
“不，不用加了，就这样吧……”  
他们默不作声吃着那罐咸肉罐头，面包冷冷硬硬折磨着喉咙，水壶空了，却没有力气去一旁打水。

萨博叫醒艾斯的时候他正梦到十多天以前的克沙镇，在出发前往战地的那个傍晚，桂花香味飘荡在那个悠远的梦里。他和萨博打牌，他输了，他们新做的军服被随意脱到一旁，两个人火热的身体搂到一起，舌尖与舌尖纠缠到一块。萨博进入了他，手忙脚乱疼痛爽快，那些奇怪的感觉混杂在一起，带着桂花的甜腻气息。他不甘示弱地反客为主，无师自通地也上了萨博，两个人就这样彻底成为了大人。他们继续做着好兄弟，像是被桂香醉透的傍晚正存在于一触及逝梦境里，以及，在和路飞语焉不详的信里。  
他醒了，迷离的香气被呛人的硫磺代替，简陋的硬板床让他头重脚轻，他突然觉得自己其实不喜欢打仗。他想逃，逃开这看不到尽头的壕沟与无人之地，敌人的机关枪会滚烫地向他身上射去，手榴弹炸开在他脚边，但他还是跑啊、跑啊，穿过茫茫草野、越过青翠苍山，他最终会回到那里，八月祭的烟火闪烁在夜空浩荡、母亲的南瓜汤香甜可口，他和路飞还有萨博坐在那张圆木桌上，唱起关于船精灵的歌谣……但是他不会跑，因为他是艾斯，他直到死去那刻依然会背上自己的枪，手中紧握锋利的刺刀。士兵最好的归宿是死在战场上，那是他对罗杰放下的壮语。  
艾斯转头看向萨博，晨曦下对方脏兮兮的金色头发却依然闪着明亮的光，像是有种预感，他帮萨博戴上了头盔，而后快速亲吻他的嘴唇，用那细弱到不会有第三个人听见的声音嘱托。他拍了拍萨博的肩膀，拽着他去领中将下发的命令。

“如果发生什么，你帮我照顾我们那白痴弟弟“  
这就是艾斯对萨博说的最后一句话。

九  
希鲁鲁克药剂师寄来了他的第一封信，装在脏兮兮的牛皮信封里，从西北方的战场坐着马车、火车和邮车，颠颠簸簸地送到了这里。乔巴灵敏的嗅觉在捕捉到希鲁鲁克熟悉的混杂着火药和酒精的气味时，它沉寂已久的驯鹿脑袋像是开满了粉红色的樱花。当然，这些都是路飞想象的，乔巴不会说话，它只能用过度兴奋的肢体动作来表达自己的喜悦，毛糙的鹿角拂动在路飞的脸上，催促着小送信员快点念出那封信的内容。  
“乔巴，就是你这家伙啦” 路飞指了指乔巴的鼻子，驯鹿先生愉快地发出一声鼻息，“我现在在军营里一切安好，战友们很照顾我这个老头子，把最厚实的一床被褥分给了我。我从昨天开始已经接诊病人了，只要这世界上还有病人我就是不会歇业的，只不过，我又被克丽儿那家伙抱怨净是帮倒忙了。总之，看到病人们活蹦乱跳的样子，我一瞬间就会非常开心。路飞那小子有没有缺你的口粮？如果有，你不要害怕教训他！你放心，我很快就会回来，到时候，你要不要和我学医术啊……” 最后是一个歪歪扭扭的笑脸，让美术课总是不及格的路飞觉得连自己画都会画的比希鲁鲁克大叔好。他折上信纸，对蓝鼻子驯鹿没心没肺地说道：  
“我觉得希鲁鲁克大叔高看你的，你再怎么能干也不过是只驯鹿嘛”  
乔巴似乎听懂了他在说什么，用鼻子生气地顶了顶路飞的肚子。

凯撒大街上横挂了闪亮的红色飘带，为了近在咫尺的八月祭，这个萧条已久的小镇也热闹了起来，老人女人孩子们都快乐地忙活着，像是要把那些远在疆场的男人们的份也过回来。中央广场的小舞台已经搭了起来，布鲁克先生正在调试他的手风琴，他的独奏是每年八月祭晚会的固定节目。  
“布鲁克先生早上好”  
“呦吼吼，这不是我们的小邮递员吗，早上好啊。”  
“你的表演准备的怎么样了”  
“当然是非常完美，呦吼吼吼，你就等着看我的特别节目吧”  
瘦高的男人从木凳上站在起来，茂密的爆炸头被他强行压在了小巧的圆顶礼帽里，他冲路飞神秘地笑了笑，抱着自己心爱的手风琴摇摇晃晃地走下了舞台。而后是姑娘们的舞蹈，她们色彩缤纷的裙子在舞台上转成了一个又一个浑圆的圈，像是糖果店橱窗里漂亮的波板糖。路飞觉得自己有点饿了，他无聊地推着脚踏车，踢着不知道从哪里跑出来的小石子，速度缓慢地磨着洋工。纷黄的落叶沙啦啦地被他踩碎在鞋底，像是苟延残喘的夏日最后一声叹息。红色的自行车在金黄满地的大街上慢悠悠地前进着，他的目标就在前面不远。

风车镇诊所的屋顶是鲜红色的，明晃晃的很是扎眼，坐落在香波地大街的中央、和凯撒大街的交界处。那克医生在诊所门外清扫着落叶，所有人身体健康无病无忧，连医生都只能化身义务清洁工了。  
“医生早上好”  
“呦，路飞早上好啊”  
那克戴上他挂在脖颈的老花镜，开始仔细阅读那封信，上边盖着政府的印戳，从首都辗转而来。冷冰冰的洁白信纸啊，黑魆魆的墨水字迹，例行公事地和那克谈着他死去儿子的抚恤金问题。一个在记忆里活蹦乱跳、青春洋溢的小伙子，去到远方的战场，最后的最后留下那张轻薄的支票。  
脱下老花镜的医生揉着眼睛，颓唐地坐在诊所门口的椅子上，银杏树扇形的叶子落在了他膝盖上，老人捂着眼睛，在一片晃眼的金色里，只有哭泣的他是蓝色的。

路飞的车已经逃离那个地方很远，他只能遥遥看清医生浅蓝色的衬衫在椅子上亮的打眼。他再次泛上那张反胃的恶感，每一次送抵坏消息时难以言喻重力的压迫着他的胃部，在看到收件人泪水横流的瞬间化作升腾的胀气，在他肚子里不停翻滚。路飞很累了，那张感觉让他连蹬脚踏车的腿都变得酸软，他想直接跳进喧嚣的海潮里，让刺骨的海水平复自己的激越。  
“我不想干了，我不想再送那些伤心的信了”  
他在餐桌上小声地对达旦倾吐，这次那个凶悍的女人却没有厉斥他的颓丧，而是紧紧抱住了他、和露玖一起，两个女人温暖的身体环绕着路飞，他本来冰凉的心房被注入一股洋溢的暖流。泪意翻涌之际他不再想那个愚蠢的矛盾问题，他想艾斯回来、所有人都回来，他不想再打仗了。

十 来自战场的信（节选）：  
1.路飞，其实打仗一点都不酷。我们今天在泥地里匍匐了半天进攻，你哥我差点死在枪子底下，身边都是尸体。敌人太他妈狡猾了，他们简直是狐狸一样算计我们。我虽然没死但是受伤了，所以，我现在正在可可亚西村养伤，不知道什么时候能重回战场。但好在我没有什么事，还活着。我临床的萨博是个好小子，他也是科尔波山的人。

2.路飞，我和萨博玩的很熟了，他是个很有意思的人，我想你也会喜欢他。好久不见，你有没有长高一点？希望再见面时不要还是一个矮冬瓜啊！希望你有好好享受你的暑假时光，也帮我关照一下达旦那家伙和我妈。路飞，我现在每天都闲得发慌，我很想快点回到战场，萨博也是。我想我们很快就能继续战斗，你要照顾好自己，我会经常给你写信。  
下续来自萨博：  
路飞你好，我是你哥哥艾斯的战友萨博，很高兴给你写信，希望你在家乡一切安好。请你放心你哥哥艾斯，他现在和我在一起，我会照顾好他。

3.艾斯的字迹：路飞你好，我们现在还在养伤，今天打了一天牌，我输了。  
萨博的字迹：我和艾斯现在每天的日常生活只可以用无聊来形容，除了打牌就是睡觉，我们今天赌了早饭的乳酪饼干，艾斯全输给我了，他牌技真臭。我和艾斯加在一起大概可以干掉对面一整个小队，就是医生还在那啰里啰嗦说我们伤还没有好。唉，愁人，这样的日子什么时候可以到头。暑假玩的开心，路飞，带我向达旦和露玖女士问好。

4.艾斯的字迹：打牌，今天伤口有点痛  
萨博的字迹：路飞你好，我和艾斯的生活没有什么变化，所以有时间天天给你写信，你大概很快就会嫌烦吧。这两天发现了一件很有意思的事情，艾斯竟然可以一边吃饭一边睡觉，有时候甚至还吃着吃着就睡着。你可不要这样哦，那样容易噎着。祝好

5.艾斯的字迹：问达旦和露玖好  
萨博的字迹：一切如常，想快点回到战场。我和艾斯的伤都好的差不多了，他的胳膊已经没事了，叫露玖他们不要担心。今天纽盖特将军赏了艾斯一把好漂亮的刀，从敌人那里收缴来的，但他小气，不给我碰。你有这样一个抠门的哥哥日子一直以来也很憋屈吧，开玩笑的啦，我和艾斯都希望你天天开心。送信员的工作辛苦了，也可以闲暇时多休息和乌索普他们玩玩。

6.艾斯的字迹：很好  
萨博的字迹：艾斯那懒家伙不想写字了，所以由我代劳，向露玖说声对不起。我和艾斯还有其他人可能要搬走了，暂时到另外一个地方停留。今天看到了斯库亚德，队里的一个一起入伍的士兵，他截肢了，迫不得已离开战场。我和艾斯都很难过，为他的遭遇，也为我们不能回到前线作战的事实。希望将军早日看到我俩的决心，让我俩早日回归。

7.路飞你好，有个很大的好消息。你哥哥艾斯和我现在正在克沙镇停留，马尔科大夫说我们的伤还有半个月就可以好全，那时候我们就可以回归战场了。夏天天气热，你要注意不要吃太多冰淇淋，对胃不好。我们今天去收麦子，体验了一把农民的生活。  
向女士们问好，我和艾斯一切完美，完美地等待上场。

8.路飞，我和你哥哥艾斯要跟随萨奇上校的部队回归战场，我们已经等不及大展身手了。你在家里要照顾好露玖和达旦，这是艾斯嘱托的。还有，我们今天“打架”，艾斯打输了（字迹模糊并有一道划痕）  
艾斯的字迹：路飞你不要听萨博乱讲，我们是平局，是平局

9.我和艾斯已经回到了战场，这里的空气实在谈不上好，想念科尔波山的清清河水，以及即将到来的八月祭。我想起这回事是因为萨尔斯卡，你应该还记得我们提起过他，他是我们新队伍的一员，红色头发圆鼻头的小伙子，爱笑也擅长唱歌。他在担架上和我喃喃提起如果能再过一次八月祭就好了，说完这句话不久，他就死了。对不起说了很多沉重的话，我和艾斯现在每天都很忙，可能以后会没多少时间写信了，但你放心我和艾斯一定会坚持写的，只不过间隔时间会变长。好好享受一年一次的八月祭吧，艾斯说他想念布鲁克先生的演奏了。

10.路飞你好，想必你的八月祭过得非常愉快吧，我们收到了你寄来的巧克力，多谢你的好意。这简直是八月祭的礼物，它刚好在日子那天准时送达了——即使它已经和包装袋一起被其他东西压得扁扁平平不成原样了。我和艾斯如今不在一个小队，见面的时间更少了，但他很好。  
照顾好达旦和露玖，也带我和艾斯向玛莉护士哀悼，我和艾斯的心永远和朱迪在一起。

11.路飞，很久没给你写信了，千言万语不知道从何说起。我们最近的生活没有什么变化，还是没有什么时间交谈，只能由我来写下这行文字。  
战场的日子好像停滞了，我已经忘记了今天是几号，夏天应该过去了吧，当我们这个周一撤回克沙镇的时候，我发现叶子都变黄了，白桦树像是围上了金色的披风，而当我们上次在这里停留的时候，头顶还是一片绿意。时间真是一去不回的奇怪玩意，我记得那时候我们多么想回归战场啊，但现在我却想倒转回那悠闲到无聊的日子了。但一想到我再也回不去了，我就会又难受又懊悔。向达旦露玖问好，我们很好，没有什么可说的了。

12.路飞，又是很长的一段时间了，克沙镇的白桦树叶子都掉光了，光秃秃的树干有了几分冬天的感觉。我们换上了新做的冬装，很暖很厚，大概能多挡一层子弹。我们今天在壕沟的边缘看到了一只蝴蝶，它蓝莹莹的翅膀翩飞在土黄色的战场上，我看的入迷。我知道它是一只迷路的蝴蝶，它没有其他同伴，它终归活不到冬天结束的。它在我们眼前的舞蹈可能是生命里最后一次，但它一生只为这一次美丽而活着的话，又是那样用力和迷人。突然说了很多，可能是太多事情憋在心里没有人可以讲述吧。我们很好，希望即将到来的冬天你们也一切安好。

13.路飞，战场下雪了，不知道科尔波山还好吗？冬天不知不觉地来了，我们喝水的桶被冻上了，我从早上到现在还没有喝一口水。我们很好，就是冷而且没有水喝，但想必一切会变得顺利。希望战争早点结束，也希望你们在远方身体健康，不要担心。

14.雪更大了，我们的身上都裹了一层银装，你还记得艾斯那把刀吗？我今天用它杀了好几个敌人，收缴了一罐咸肉罐头，我们的最爱，可能是上帝给我们的圣诞礼物吧。对不起没有什么时间写信，我的手有点冻疮，拿笔不是很容易，你要写信告诉我们收到了什么圣诞礼物哦。我们很好，你和达旦露玖一切平安就是我们最大的新年愿望。

15.路飞，我觉得春天应该要来了，今天在巡逻的时候发现雪下面冒出了绿绿的嫩芽，柔弱而倔强地生长着。我有好多话想对你说，但却不知道从何开口，最后说出口的只有，希望你一切平安、快乐。希望战争快点结束，我们可以乘着第一道东风回到科尔波山，当你看到漫山遍野的油菜花的时候，就也可以看到我们……

十一  
路飞不怎么收到艾斯和萨博的信了，他想，大概是因为他们在战场上很忙吧。他虽然在餐桌上难得一见地哭了鼻子，抱怨着不再做那样苦痛的工作，第二天却依然准时到了邮局，没了他怎么能行呢？忙碌但重要的小邮递员、风车镇平常运作的齿轮，他咬牙怀揣着那包沉甸甸地信件，在秋日的大道上踩着脚踏车。八月祭晚会就在今天，他希望自己给艾斯和萨博寄的那块巧克力能准时到达，那是他牺牲自己一个月的零花钱买的一大块巧克力，足足一磅重，被糖果店的布琳姐姐包在漂亮的闪纸里，随着他的信件一起寄出。

“路飞，这里这里。”  
乌索普冲他摇着手，占据了有利座位的长鼻子男孩招呼自己的好伙伴，可雅穿着崭新的白色连衣裙，含笑坐在他身边。好不容易忙完的小邮递员用手袖擦了擦额上的汗渍，坐到了乌索普给他留的位子上，第一排，连演员脸上的痣都看的一清二楚。  
路飞忽然想到去年这个时候，艾斯还没有走，他被露玖拽着充当表演的打光师，却不小心在舞台边缘露出了脸。坐在第一排的路飞看到了他闪亮亮的小雀斑，似乎是发现路飞在看自己，他冲着自己弟弟粲然笑道，倏忽间就被恼羞成怒的露玖按住脑袋拖到了舞台后面。  
在这个热热闹闹的晚上，路飞觉得他更想艾斯了，想他大大咧咧的笑容、星星点点的雀斑，还有他的手在自己头上乱揉的温暖触感。

“今晚，我想唱这首歌送给那些勇敢的小伙子”  
布鲁克先生清了清嗓子，拉动起他心爱的手风琴，悠扬的曲子响彻在这个小小的镇子里。  
是你让我变得勇敢 you kindle my courage  
是你让我的刺刀闪亮 you sharpen my bayonet  
亲爱的妈妈，但是啊 however, my dear mama  
请别放我远航 please don’t let me go  
你孩子的身体安睡在泥土里 your son’s body inside the grave  
那里没有光也没有我的油画棒 where’s no light and no paintbrush  
我的眼睛看不到你的脸 my eyes without your face  
我的画笔画不出家乡的样 my pictures far from the home path  
请别放我远航 please don’t let me go  
我怕我会迷失在路上 I will get lost on the way  
……  
路飞看见周围的人们都歌声中流下眼泪，他们亮晶晶的眼睛在黑夜中闪闪发光，路飞多想那群男孩子就跟随着这灯塔一样眼睛的光快快回到这里，他想艾斯回来，和萨博勾着肩搭着背，嘻嘻哈哈地出现在他面前。他悄悄抹去了眼角的泪水，心里满怀憧憬。

秋天过去了，这里的秋天总是短暂的，往往一阵风吹过，最后一片叶子飘离，冬天就呼啦啦地来了。狂啸的北风打着路飞的风衣帽子，他艰难地行进着，这不是骑自行车的好天气，何况是逆风上坡。  
“乔巴，我来看你了”  
他点亮马厩里的煤油灯，把草料堆在了食槽里，坐在脏兮兮的地上看驯鹿吃着他的午饭。他掏出了口袋里的信，打算让乔巴一边吃一边听。  
“乔巴，我又给你写信了。我最近跟着部队调去了前线，是我自愿报名的，战地医生匮乏，战事焦灼，受伤的士兵们往往得不到及时救治。我想了想自己虽然没有什么高超的医术，但好歹也曾经打过仗流过血，不怕那些轰隆隆的炮弹，总不能让那些比我更年轻的小伙子上，他们怕是听到爆炸的一瞬间就要抱头鼠窜啦。我会给你写信报平安的，也叫路飞那小子帮你写信啊”  
读完了，路飞长舒一口气，心里涌上对希鲁鲁克大叔的敬佩之情。他想了想，摸了摸乔巴的角，轻轻问道你有什么想和希鲁鲁克大叔说的吗，驯鹿只是哼哼了两声，继续他的美食了。  
\- 我是乔巴，路飞把我照顾的很好，等你回来要好好报答路飞这个好小伙，比如请他免费吃冰淇淋什么的……  
路飞窃笑着在信的开头写下了这样一句话，被路过的达旦狠狠揍了脑袋。

冬天到了，听说前线的境况更焦灼了，连总是面带笑容的罗宾老师都面露不虞，皱着眉看她朋友寄来的战报。路飞担忧地搓了搓手，伸在露指手套外的手指冷冰冰的，他突然担心起艾斯和萨博会长冻疮。西北方的战场，是比这更冷更荒凉的地方，他们如果不多穿几件衣服，大概会被冻得瑟瑟发抖。他好几周没收到来自远方的信了，沉重的忧虑随着北风敲打在他身上，他浑身发冷地握紧了自行车把手，没有消息就是好消息，即使是聪明睿智的罗宾老师的安慰，也没有缓解他半分恐惧。那恐惧秘密簇簇地在他心底蔓延，他睁着眼睛直到天亮，窗外狂风大作，把他的玻璃窗吹的啪唦作响。

-我们今天在壕沟的边缘看到了一只蝴蝶，它蓝莹莹的翅膀翩飞在土黄色的战场上，我看的入迷。我知道它是一只迷路的蝴蝶，它没有其他同伴，它终归活不到冬天结束的。它在我们眼前的舞蹈可能是生命里最后一次，但它一生只为这一次美丽而活着的话，又是那样用力和迷人  
路飞用力地盯着这行字，像是要把信纸看出洞来，他的诡异行为很快吸引了达旦和露玖的注意。  
“干嘛啦路飞小子，收到哥哥的信难道不高兴吗？”  
“不是，我就是觉得萨博有点奇怪”  
“我看你才奇怪呢，好不容易收到信，知道他们很好我就放心了”  
达旦哼着歌去继续她还没做完的土豆炖菜了，路飞却依然不死心地研究着萨博话里的意思。  
“诶，路飞你放心吧，萨博是富人家的男孩子，悲春伤秋是难免的嘛”  
路飞转头看了一眼露玖，他攫取到了她眼神里婉转游离的担心情绪，他知道露玖虽然这样安慰他，却也和他一样觉得有什么不对劲。

下雪了，这是个漫长而寒冷的冬天，路飞被冻得红彤彤的鼻子像雪人身上的红纽扣，他深一脚浅一脚地踩在雪地里，结冻的路面滑唧唧的，达旦不再允许他骑着自行车上街了，于是敬业的小邮递员只能走路上班。  
“喏，辛苦了，今天的份”  
阿健指了指一旁的信，好心的加了一句：  
“放心我查了，今天没有黑色信封的”  
路飞咽了口口水，如释重负地把那沓信件塞进了自己军绿色的背包里。大概是圣诞将至，他们的祈祷起了一点作用，最近的坏消息少了很多，善良的小邮递员不用再三经历那些刻骨铭心的悲惨故事。露玖和达旦一大早去教堂请蜡烛了，据说教堂的蜡烛被圣火点燃，可以保佑远方的亲人平平安安身体健康。路飞不信这些，达旦也不信，但自从萨博和艾斯那封怪异的信之后，露玖每天都是忧心忡忡的样子，导致他们也只能寄希望于这一点玄学能缓解她的忧思。  
当路飞晚上回家时，就看到摆在桌上的两根白色的蜡烛，摇曳的火光闪烁着，像两只漂亮的眼睛。  
“路飞，你今晚的工作就是好好看护这两支蜡烛，不要让火苗熄灭哦。这可是关乎艾斯和萨博的大件事，重大工作，你一定要做好”  
精疲力尽的小邮递员点了点头，他已经很困了，但露玖和达旦明天比他更忙，于是他也只能担下这件工作。起初，他还有力气盯着火光发呆，慢慢地眼皮却越来越沉，最终陷入酣睡。他梦见了艾斯站在一大片向日葵花田里远远望着他笑，他越是跑近艾斯的身影却越是遥远，他着急的大叫，不顾一切地往哪里冲去，却被一个温暖的怀抱紧紧抱住，一抹金色环绕在他周身，那个陌生但熟悉的声音用痛彻心扉的愧疚语气说。  
“路飞对不起”  
他蹬了蹬脚，惊醒了，他裹着毯子坐在餐桌边上，身旁的火炉噼啪作响。桌上的两支蜡烛还静静矗立着，但有一支的火苗却熄灭了。  
他突然觉得那根熄灭的是艾斯的蜡烛，悬在半空的心疯狂跳动着，刚才的梦还历历在目。但萨博的蜡烛暖洋洋地安慰着他，让他稍微好受了一点。路飞紧张地往背后看了一眼，发现露玖她们并没有醒来，于是他把还燃着的那根蜡烛凑近了另一支，用还燃烧的火苗点燃了它。  
你想多了，这种事有什么值得信的，路飞自我安慰，但心里还是留了道黑黢黢的残痕。

十二  
又是没有信来的一周，没有坏消息也没有好消息，难得的清闲时光，清闲到路飞和乌索普在香波地广场上打着雪仗。  
乌索普百发百中，每个雪球都恰到好处地砸在路飞红色的呢子大衣上，鲜红里夹杂了斑驳的白色。  
“你赖皮，我每次都没准备好”  
“好，你看那是什么”  
就在路飞转头的一刹那，一个雪球分毫不差地砸到了他的脖子后面。  
“我打死你”  
“略略略打不到本大爷”  
两个少年绕着广场你追我逐，是小镇冬日里热闹的场景。

要过圣诞节了，广场上有人开始叮叮哐哐地装饰起硕大的圣诞树。木匠弗兰奇先生是三个月前从战场回来的，他受伤很重，腿断了脸上的皮也被芥子毒气腐蚀了大半，如今只能戴着冷冰冰的金属面具，面无表情地敲打自己的锤子。不过在钢铁下面嘛，依然是那个熟悉的灵魂。  
“大哥你看这块木板行不行”  
路飞和乌索普献宝式的呈上他们好不容易找到的干木板，他们崇拜弗兰奇大哥，因为他把自己“改造”成了一个机器人。机器人诶，那可是只有画报杂志上才有的新奇玩意!  
“谢谢你们，它super棒的”  
大哥沙哑的声音透过面具传到他们耳朵里，虽然面具硬邦邦的看不出表情，但路飞想面具底下的笑容应该还是和从前一样。  
“我们接下来去滑雪吧”  
他和乌索普驮着雪橇跑到科尔波山脚下，松林被纯白掩映，煞是好看。

雪橇在洁白的雪地上滑出一道浅浅的痕迹，他们越来越往森林深处行去。乌索普有些惊恐地抓住了路飞的衣角，害怕地说我们还是早点回去吧。  
“为什么，你不会真相信里面有鬼吧？”  
“呸呸呸，不要乱说话，你难道没听过森林金发幽灵传说吗？”  
路飞顿了顿，思考起这个传说，好像艾斯曾经和他提起过。  
“就是传说里森林里面曾经有个大宅，里面住着一家人。在一个夜黑风高的冬天夜晚，暴风雪大作，他们家的门铃响了，男主人打开门发现是一个蒙面的黑衣人。他好心的收留了这个过路人，却不知道这个人原来是个逃跑的杀人犯，他杀了主人一家，然后放火烧了宅邸。直到现在，人们在冬天的森林还会隐约听到哭声，还有一个金色头发小男孩的影子，是那家的小儿子幽灵……”  
乌索普讲的绘声绘色，让路飞觉得有点好笑，他没心没肺地回答，要是真有幽灵就好玩了，被愤怒的长鼻子男孩从雪橇上推了下去，骨碌碌地在雪地上滚了两圈。  
“艾斯说他见过那个幽灵”  
站起身的路飞想起了艾斯曾经对他说的事情。  
“他小时候有一次一个人在森林里迷路了，一个金发的小男孩突然出现带他走出了森林，后来他还遇见过那个幽灵好几次，不过我没见过” 路飞掸了掸身上的雪，继续他的话 “后来那个幽灵有一天就不见了，和出现的时候一样突然，我还没来得及见识一下幽灵是什么样子呢。不过，能和艾斯做好朋友，应该是好幽灵吧”  
左耳进右耳出的乌索普，使劲摇头拒绝了和幽灵做朋友的提议，他俩拖着雪橇走出了树林。

黑色信封，在看到那个刺目的颜色停放在邮局的柜台上时，路飞的胃部又开始作祟。他狂跳的心脏祈祷着那上面不是自己家的地址，关于蜡烛的可怕回忆根深蒂固地扎在他心里，此时此刻开始上涌。开头第一行，托尼大街，至少不是我们家，他刚松弛下来的神经却在看到下一行字的时候揪紧了。  
-托尼大街希鲁鲁克药房

他拉开了马厩的门，一天没见的乔巴亲昵地用鼻子蹭路飞寒冷的脸颊，那个少年却一言不发地杵在那里，在黑暗中趔趄着，连身体的平衡都找不到。  
奇怪的驯鹿不死心地拱了拱路飞，而后他毛茸茸的脸上似乎洒上了湿漉漉的液体，路飞哭了，他抱着乔巴的脖子，哭得歇斯底里。被吓到的驯鹿却像是察觉到了什么，他温驯地舔舐起路飞脸上的泪水，像是特有的安抚。

哭够了，路飞像是想起什么，他在马厩的草垫下掏着，掏出了希鲁鲁克药剂师交代他以防万一留下的备用保险。老兵在走的时候就想好了可能发生的这一天，路飞费力地扯起嘴角笑了笑，希鲁鲁克开怀大笑的模样浮现在他眼前。薄薄的信纸只有一行字：  
-放他走吧。

莹白和绿意交织的森林，寂静无声地躺在山脚下，路飞拉着乔巴脖子上的绳子，步履蹒跚地踩在已积到他膝盖的雪上，鹅毛大雪纷纷扬扬地下着，他们俩是苍茫群山里唯一的客人。  
“走吧，乔巴，希鲁鲁克大叔不会回来了，你快走吧！”  
他扯起嗓子对蓝鼻子驯鹿喊道，白茫茫的雪地里乔巴蓝莹莹的鼻子是如此显眼，孤单地像天地间唯一的颜色。被他击打臀部而惊诧飞奔的驯鹿以为路飞在和他玩什么游戏，再次蹦蹦跳跳地窜回他的身边，用自己柔软的舌头轻舐路飞的脸，似乎没听明白他的意思。  
路飞狠狠心地再次拍打了驯鹿的屁股，自己则大步地往后跑着，他撕心裂肺地喊着，像是把自己所有的声音在那一刻掏空。  
“走啊！他不会回来了！你快走啊！”  
迷惑的驯鹿先生歪了歪脑袋，慢慢像是弄懂了什么，他圆滚滚的眼睛泛起潮意，轻盈的鹿蹄眼看就要往回去的方向狂飙而去。却被一个雪球用力砸中了，驯鹿绝望地看着同样绝望的路飞，那个总是笑嘻嘻的男孩子变得无比陌生，目眦欲裂地往它身上丢着雪球。  
“你快走啊！快走啊！”  
男孩哭了，驯鹿哀哀叫着，像是痛苦于他们语言不通的交流。最后，心死的驯鹿放弃了，它曼妙的身体消失在森林里。看着那头也不回的身影，路飞觉得他一瞬间长大了、无可避免的长大了。

十三  
萨博醒了，战场上特有的硫磺气味钻入他的鼻腔，行军床边上老鼠晰晰梭梭地逃窜。他捏了捏自己贴身口袋里的半块巧克力，庆幸没有被老鼠窃贼偷走。  
耳边轰隆隆的都是声音，炮弹爆炸的、机枪扫射的、士兵们怒意冲天的吼叫……都一股脑地灌进他脑子里，让刚睡醒的他有一瞬间迷茫。但很快，比斯塔来了，默不作声地扔给他破烂的头盔。  
“走了”  
萨博点点头，拿起靠在墙根的枪走到了地道外部。阳光刺目欺凌他的眼睛，生理性的泪水流了下来，他没有时间去擦，就被粗鲁推促着往一群人中间挤。大嗓门的布兰纽准将正部署着这次进攻的计划，疲于奔命的士兵们都茫然着手足无措，春天的风把堑壕外的血腥味送来，萨博喉头泛着恶心。

不知道战争过去了多久，不知道战争还要持续多久，萨博觉得他每天似乎都在重复着同一天的生活。出击、扔弹、射击，晚餐是干涩的黑麦面包，还有煮的糊烂的卷心菜炖汤。他手上的冻疮随着气温回暖愈合了，但瘢痕依旧，青灰色的苔藓状旧疤，让人多看一眼都觉得恶心。他麻木地站在人群中央，孤零零的，周围吵吵嚷嚷好像和他毫无关系。他突然想起了自己小时候的那副画，是他离家出走前翻出来的旧作，潦草的树中间站着两个人，其中一个被涂上了仓皇的黑色，像是彻底消去存在一般，黑漆漆的影子和微笑的金发小男孩手拉手站在一起。  
“那是你吧，艾斯”  
萨博扯开嘴角笑了，早已失去知觉的心脏陈伤作痛，滋滋啦啦冒着鲜血。

他习惯一个人呆着，没有同伴也不和别人聊天，战友口中的他就是个疯子，打起仗来不管不顾毫不惜命，握着他的毛瑟枪往敌人的大部队冲去，杀红的眼仿佛寒冬的饿狼。他曾经在无人之境的土坑里躲藏六天，仅凭一己之力就剿灭了三十个敌人。当他提着自己沾满血迹的刀回到壕沟的时候，触目的形象让所有人以为自己看到了恶鬼降世。  
“萨博准尉，我决定给你放假。”  
大概是萨奇上校也看不下去他人不像人鬼不像鬼的样子，大手一挥判了他暂时的休憩，但他发现自己根本没处可去。

萨博走在克沙镇的油菜花田里，看着满目金黄想起了给路飞写的信。春天真的来了，猝不及防地降临人间，连曾经刺骨的寒风都化身为熏人的和煦，温柔地刮擦在他脸上，萨博闭上眼睛感受那阵风，眼泪怔楞地流了下来。  
心脏缺失了一块、影子消磨了半分，萨博睁开眼，油菜花田里只有他一个人，只会有他一个人。

艾斯的狗牌是一周前的下午找到的，他们的战线推进了八十码，曾经炮火纷飞的战场变作了掩埋骨殖的坟场，未被确认身份的尸体被细心地摘下铭牌，最终化作残忍地黑色信封。艾斯的狗牌就是这样被发现的，落满霜寒的铁质小牌静静地挂在一具焦黑的尸体上，那狼藉的样子让人辨识不出逝者生前的模样。萨奇没忍心告诉萨博那是艾斯的尸体，他只是静默地摘下了挂在尸体脖子上的铭牌，催促着士兵们加速行动。  
那天晚上，那个无比沉重的玩意被郑重地放在了萨博手里，灼烫到让他拿不住了。就像是捧着一抔火、艾斯熊熊燃烧过的生命之火的遗迹，现在正安稳地躺在在他手心里。金发青年鼻子一酸，握着那团熄灭的灰烬，趴在桌子上痛哭失声。

狗牌被回收就预示着讣告的发出，自欺欺人写了半年信的萨博觉得路飞大概一辈子也不会原谅他了。油菜花的气味吸引着忙碌的工蜂，他们嗡嗡叫着在萨博身旁盘旋，他被太阳晒得暖洋洋的手指抚摸着油菜花娇嫩的花瓣。  
“我真的只剩一个人了”  
他擦干眼泪，叹着气躺倒在田里，春天的泥土是绵软湿润的，水气悄无声息地渗到他衣服里，那种生气蓬勃的感觉让萨博温暖，心中千吨的压力在倏忽间卸下，他自暴自弃地声嘶力竭大喊着：  
“操你妈的战争！操你妈的政府！操你妈的大骗子艾斯！”  
精疲力尽的他笑了、时隔多日地笑了出来，眼角泪水滑落，他又哭又笑地被吞噬在春日的蓊郁花田里。

“艾斯是不会死的，他答应过我也答应过路飞的！”  
晚秋的寒风萧瑟，他不顾一切地反驳上校的判词。艾斯在和乔兹一起出任务时，被敌方奇袭，乔兹断了支手，艾斯腹部中弹无法行动。他怒叱乔兹让他自己跑去送达那封战场急件，自己则留在原地帮忙拖延时间。  
“萨博上士，我知道你和艾斯上士关系非常好，我们也很遗憾，在那种情况下艾斯上士的生还可能性无限趋近于0”  
“你他妈给我闭嘴”  
他的拳头揍上了比斯塔的鼻子，鲜血喷涌而出，他被罚禁闭三天。  
在黑暗的囚室里他不断思考着这件荒唐的事情，志得意满的认为他出去那天就可以看到黑发少年开怀大笑的脸，嘲笑他的无妄之灾。  
“他们根本不了解你，你怎么会死呢”  
萨博浅笑着触碰自己的嘴唇，那天早上艾斯出任务前在他唇上一触即逝的轻吻让他面红耳热，他是那样相信那个家伙过人的生命力。  
他出去的那天，艾斯并没有回来。

接下来的日子他抱着一种罕见的侥幸情绪，洗脱了前十七年的所有理智思考，浑浑噩噩地认定艾斯并没有死。那个人就是热烈的火焰，用最干燥的木柴引燃，即使是瓢泼大雨都不会浇熄的烈焰，怎么可能随随便便如一个普通的士兵，无可奈何地横尸在战场的泥地里。  
克沙镇的白桦树哀戚地霜黄，他梗着喉咙看向他们曾经打牌的地方。艾斯死了，他终于接受了这一点，或者说，他终于强迫自己接受了这点。  
他无数次想下笔告诉路飞他们这件事，却总是停顿着不知如何开口，墨点在信纸上晕染开来，他悲哀笑着写下欺骗的谎言。  
-我们很好，没有什么可说的了  
不是我和艾斯，只是我们，他代替艾斯那部分活着，他不是一个人。

十四  
那天邮局的柜台只放着那么一封信，黑魆魆的外壳，冷酷地跃入路飞的视线。阿健低下头不敢看他，邮局顶上的风扇吱呀呀地转着，他感受到的只有黏腻的空气、让人窒息的空气。他忘记那天是怎么回到家的，还有力气笑着帮露玖搬堆在门口的土豆，粗呢的麻袋沉甸甸压在他身上，他还能闻到土豆表面的泥土气味。  
直到达旦也下工回家了，他们三个在火光摇曳里开始晚餐，路飞也没有机会把那封信从口袋里掏出来。大概是发觉了小送信员兴致不高，露玖担忧地问是不是又送什么不好的消息了。他惊惶地把勺子弄到了地上，刚蹲下去就听见了露玖轻叹，不知道萨博他们什么时候又寄信来。  
“寄来了”  
他蹲在桌子底下瓮声说道，攥着勺子的右手颤抖着，那个漆黑的信封在他的裤子口袋里发着烫。  
露玖像是明白了什么，他的耳畔传来了女人哀哀的哭声。

路飞没有哭，他看着撕心裂肺的达旦和露玖甚至有片刻的恍惚，她们为什么哭得那么厉害呢，自己为什么一点也不想哭呢？他百思不得其解，太阳穴突突跳着，拿起勺子机械式地舀着汤，土豆炖肉在口腔里没有半点滋味。  
“都是我没看好那根蜡烛”  
他自我唾弃地想，连勺子叩击盘子的力度都更加巨大。良久，达旦和露玖抱住了他，他的泪水才姗姗来迟汹涌而至，勺子滑到他裤子上造成难堪的污浊，他哽咽着呢喃：  
“艾斯就是个骗子，他过说他不会死的”

路飞骑车经过药房的大门，门依然紧闭着，被风吹磨了半个四季的铁锁链好像生锈了，它们凄然地锁着一扇再不会打开的门，在绿意盎然的林荫路上可悲孤寒。他长高了，原本半矮的自行车坐垫让他的长腿难受地收作一团，当弗兰奇帮他调整座椅高度的时候他才发觉。站在房檐下，脊背紧紧贴着柱子，蝴蝶骨突起的幅度让他的背后凉丝丝有风刮过。达旦沿着他的头顶在柱子上轻轻画出一道黑痕，离艾斯那道也只有一个拳头大小了。  
“你迟早会超过艾斯的”  
露玖坐在摇椅上微笑着看他，她自从那天之后身体就衰败了下去，脸上泛着病态的青色。路飞难过地点了点头，掩饰般的拉下草帽的帽檐，他转头走进了房间。  
抽屉里的漂亮饼干盒子，上面印着一艘绵阳形状的帆船，啵地一声，打开的盒子里躺着艾斯和萨博从前往后给他寄的所有信。有些因为被读过太多次，信纸已经软软绵绵布满褶皱。路飞把信凑到自己鼻子下闻着，想象战场的味道——带着湿意和泥土的腥气，硫磺味淡淡地萦绕着，他闭上眼似乎看到了炮火纷飞的壕沟里，一群和艾斯一样的小伙子正声嘶力竭地作战，他们热腾腾的鲜血与汗水洒在寂静的黄土里，很快就被吸收不见，徒留一小片发黑的印迹，显示他们曾经存在过。  
鼻间的气味让他的大脑发晕，他突然冒出了一丝怒火，毫无来由地折磨他的心灵。但他不知道自己到底该恨谁，是失约的艾斯亦或欺骗他的萨博，他脑中空濛的形象是一个含糊不清叫战争的玩意，但他根本不知道战争的错误到底是谁造成的。  
“混蛋政府”  
他学着罗杰的语气吐出一声咬牙切齿的咒骂，手中的信被攥揉的皱皱巴巴。关上饼干盒，他趴在桌子上摸着自己的草帽，他突然很想航海，他许愿罗杰他们快点回来。

春天来了，科尔波山下的油菜花开了，粉蝶翩飞，蜜蜂穿行，路飞躺在其中感受大地的温度。他红色的自行车被丢在树旁，东风把他的头发吹到了一边，也吹来了蔽日的云朵。硕大的影子落在花田里，碧蓝如洗的天空一瞬间灰白暗淡，路飞眯着眼看云层中透出的太阳光，刺目迷茫他的双眼。他脑中飘过许许多多的事情，却都是走马观花地经过，什么都不想、什么都不做的春日下午就是如此，惬然地享受着难得的悠闲，他那一袋子信件可以被暂时遗忘在后面。  
“春天来了，你们该回来了吧”  
路飞情不自禁地发出呓语，萨博最后一封信在眼前盘桓着，他开始想象和萨博见面的样子。在科尔波山脚下的树林里，开满郁金香的小路上，金色头发的男孩子像幽灵一样突然出现，带着和艾斯一样傻气天真的笑容，挥着手冲他跑来……  
风吹过，带来一阵花香，他突然无比庆幸萨博还活着。

-萨博你好，我们已经收到了艾斯的讣告，说实话我很生气你一直没告诉我这个消息，生气到我甚至不想再理你。但是我后来又想到，多么幸运你竟然没有事，我并没有一口气失去两个哥哥，我想着想着甚至要笑出来。你也很痛苦吧，要骗我们艾斯安然无恙，去写那些谎言寄给我们。春天来了，科尔波山下的油菜花开了，金黄色的非常好看，我多希望你能履行信里说的话，随着春风一起回来……  
from 你的弟弟路飞

十五  
路飞十六岁了，他到了可以参军的年龄，他可以领到那把闪亮的毛瑟枪和一身笔挺的军装，耀武扬威地绕着全镇逡巡。但十六岁的他一无所有，因为战争结束了。  
小镇上欢声笑语，庆祝的彩带飘扬在每一幢建筑里，广场上的人们狂欢着，他们在航海家诺兰度的纪念雕像上堆满了色彩缤纷的鲜花，诺兰度故作郑重的表情被花朵衬托地有些滑稽。蔚然苍穹万里无云，微风吹着路飞的脸颊，他脸上和其他人一样带着笑意。  
“我们胜利啦！路飞小弟，我请你喝我贝尔梅尔鲜榨橙汁和现烤樱桃派。”  
还没等他拒绝，醉醺醺的贝尔梅尔就把热气腾腾的派塞进了他手里，路飞尴尬地道谢，即使他一点都不喜欢吃樱桃派。  
“小送信员辛苦了！”  
娜美一扫一直以来的担忧，开心地冲他喊道，路飞点点头，骑着脚踏车驶离了橘子园。

接下来他去的每个地方都是如此欢天喜地的场面，他的背袋被各种礼物塞得满满当当，每个人都摸着他的脑袋表示感激。  
“真的，路飞也是我们镇上的战争小英雄”  
“没有路飞这个小邮递员我们就停转啦”  
“获胜的好消息也是他送达的呢”  
……  
所有人都在夸他，夸的他不好意思地红了脸，嘿嘿笑着。米尔大娘的肉派香气四溢、玛莉小姐的牛奶糖香甜可口、那克医生甚至给他送了面简陋的锦旗……  
他背着自己沉甸甸的战利品回到了家里，累的瘫坐在椅子上。他转头望向放在壁炉上的艾斯照片，黑发雀斑少年眯眼笑着露出了十六颗牙齿。  
“艾斯，战争结束了呢”  
少年静静笑着回应，一如往常。

路飞和乌索普坐在镇子口的柳树下等着卡车经过，小伙子们慢慢归家了，他们穿着破旧的衣服，风尘仆仆地从远方回来，他们被战场摧折的皮肤如煤灰一样，但笑出的牙齿是雪白洁净的，那笑容美好的让路飞内心麻酥酥的，仿若柳树枝条轻拂他的脖颈。  
“路飞，你知道萨博长什么样吗？”  
“嗯，我想我看到他第一眼就能认出来吧”  
“你这也太荒诞了点”  
“因为他是科尔波山的幽灵先生啊”  
路飞讳莫如深地对着乌索普笑道，闭上眼睛想起了艾斯以前给他讲起这件事时手舞足蹈的样子。不知道艾斯走之前有没有想起他遇到的幽灵先生其实一直陪在他身边，那个金色头发的小男孩曾经和他肩并肩一起踏过科尔波山下的清清河水，鸢尾花开在他们经过的路上。  
“我有两个好哥哥呢”  
路飞长舒一口气，站起来眺望远处烟尘滚滚开来的卡车。他看见一抹阳光的颜色突兀窜入眼睛里，似是春末夏初未曾惊醒的幻梦，蝉咿咿叫着，他的心脏热烈跳动。幻想了无数次的场景雀跃着映入现实，那个金色头发的小伙子微笑着从卡车顶上跳下来，踩着斑驳的树影向他走来。他不是幽灵，他是血肉鲜活的少年，冲破一个冬天的萧杀、越过一个战场的烟霾，他如夏日的奏鸣曲从风中归来，金色的碎片凝聚在路飞眼底。他温柔伤感地笑着，用陌生又亲切的手掌摸着路飞乱蓬蓬的黑色短发，恍惚间像是艾斯在摸他。路飞听见那个人对他说道：  
“我们回来了”

尾声  
是极致的疼痛让他清醒的，腹部一阵阵钝痛让他满头大汗翻滚，体温似乎升到了很可怕的温度，整个人像是被关在烤箱里烘烤，脱力地躺在床上，耳边净是难解的叽叽喳喳。  
“你，没事？”  
他醒过来看见了一脸担忧的女孩，用奇怪的发音问着他。艾斯摇了摇头，看见女孩开心地冲外面喊了几声，一个大胡子的男人进来给他量着体温，然后嘀嘀咕咕地和女孩说了些什么。他听不懂他们在说什么，只能保持沉默。  
“我，莫坦，这里，露露西亚村。你，河上飘过来，受伤”  
莫坦的英语不太好，只能边说边比划着。艾斯掀开被子看到了自己被缠成木乃伊的肚子，还有淡淡的血迹从洁白的绷带上渗出来。他笑着对莫坦说了声谢谢，不知道接下来该怎么继续谈话。  
两个人面面相觑地尴尬着，良久，女孩跑出房间，端着一碗热牛奶递到了艾斯面前。即使自己根本不渴，艾斯还是很给面子的一饮而尽，因为牵动弹伤痛得轻嘶了一口气。  
“你是X国人吗？”  
艾斯好奇地问道，那是和他们作战的敌国。  
思索了半晌才明白艾斯在问些什么，她接过牛奶碗点了点头。  
“你为什么要救我呢？”  
“所有人都一样”  
这句话她听懂了，莫坦微笑着回答，帮艾斯盖上了被子。

他在和乔兹一起出秘密任务送达战场急件时被敌人袭击了，乔兹手部中弹，自己则腹部受伤行动不便，他指挥着让乔兹快点走，自己强撑着剿灭了来袭的小队。昏沉中扒下了身旁敌军死尸的衣服，踉跄着跳进了翻腾的河水里，迷迷糊糊顺着河流漂泊。  
“你生命力那么强不会死的”  
艾斯回忆起萨博拍着他的肩对他调侃，如今他对这个事实供认不讳。露露亚西村离他逃跑的地方足足有七里，如此命大连村子里的医生都惊讶地咋舌。  
“我什么时候才能走？”  
莫坦手忙脚乱地帮他翻译，这个曾经在边界当过女佣的女孩是唯一能和他交流的人。  
“很久，你，伤很重”  
艾斯无奈地瘫倒在木板床上，他腹部的疼痛阻挠不了半分内心的焦躁。

“幽灵就是你吗”  
在冰冷的河水中浮沉时他突然想起了很多事情，比如科尔波山树林里那个悄然而至又杳无踪迹的幽灵，金发的小男孩在密林深处冲他挥手。  
“妈的我为什么要现在想起来这些”  
他恨不得翻身下床跑到堑壕里，抱着萨博转圈狂欢，可能还会情不自禁地亲他一下，但如今伤重未愈的他只能在狭小的床上扭结成一团，心脏澎湃的跳动。  
“我真的好想见你”  
他沉沉入睡前的嘴角都泛着笑意，而此时此刻他心心念念的金发少年正因为失去他而在克沙镇的白桦下嚎啕大哭。

“我，喜欢吃意大利面”  
他学着莫坦的语调重复了一遍句子，像个牙牙学语的小婴儿。女孩愉快地拍了拍手，夸奖他一次就学会了。  
他在露露亚西村住了下来，这是个被群山环绕的村子，不过三十个村民，多是年事已高的老人或者留守在家的妇孺。男人都上战场打仗去了，两个国家都这样，战争受苦的永远是老百姓。艾斯皱了皱鼻子，有点想念他那个傻弟弟和活力十足的露玖达旦了。  
“所以你们为什么要救我呢，我们不是敌人吗？虽然你说我们都一样啦”  
当艾斯的外语已经流畅到可以说出一整个长句时，他终于忍不住问出了这个困惑很久的问题。  
“上帝的子民都是一样的，不分国籍”  
莫坦微笑着提起牛奶桶，阳光穿过青青草地晒在她白色的裙子上，她的表情仿若圣母纯净。

腹部留下了难看的伤口，像是一个小小的黑色太阳在他皮肤上爆炸，艾斯摸着结痂的伤口思绪飘远。圣诞节的雪花沙啦啦地落在小村里，他瞳孔中氤氲着对故乡的思念，他想风车镇的宁静黄昏、想他那笨蛋弟弟没心没肺的笑声、想露玖温暖的手掌和身上的花香、他想科尔波山下的神秘幽灵……他想萨博了。  
“我可能真的不知不觉就喜欢上他了”  
他丢脸地在莫坦面前抱怨，赧红的脸埋在胳膊里。女孩温柔地摸着他卷曲的黑色头发，小声安慰。  
“你马上就可以去见到他了”

冬天，大雪封锁了山峦，被人遗忘的小村里，所有人过着平静而恬淡的日子，如此祥和让久居沙场的艾斯都有了几分陌生感。  
“然后啊，我回头就看到了萨博。那家伙金色头发像个演员一样，我一开始以为他就是个装装样子的小白脸”  
他和莫坦讲述着一直以来的故事，从风车镇的落叶到突如其来的那抹阳光，女孩是个很好的听众，总是耐心而细致地听，脸上带着恬静的笑意。  
“我现在就想跑回去见他”  
但他的伤还没有好，及膝的雪阻拦了他的前路，他只能耐下性子等待着。  
“我忘了说，我真的很讨厌打仗”  
莫坦停下了手中的毛线安静回答  
“谁不是呢”

一片向日葵花田，耀眼的占据着山脚下空闲的土地，夏天的风没有味道，他红色的帽子被风吹的猎猎作响。他阔别已久的家乡，科尔波山景色依旧，他离去的那个夏天像是有十年那样漫长。深呼吸，装模作样地往前走去，血腥的战争被抛在脑后，他眼前只有清爽的风和鲜丽的花，傻瓜弟弟和萨博背对着他坐在花田里，抬头望着天上的流云。  
“如果艾斯这时候回来会怎么样呢”  
“那么，我会打死他”  
“不，你才舍不得”  
他们转身看见了他的影子，不是幽灵，也不是转瞬即逝的梦境，是奥德修斯历经千辛万苦地回到了故乡，在亲吻爱人那瞬间泛出的万般柔情。  
“我回来了”  
他顶着弟弟震惊的表情吻上了朝思暮想的唇，重申他无数次立下的誓言，他会永远完成、不再失约，那一字一句都被郑重地铭刻在他的人生里  
“傻瓜，我是永远也不会死的啊”

完


End file.
